Patrick Seitz
|birthplace = Riverside, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas |active = 2000-present |status = Active |website = Patrick Seitz }}Patrick Seitz (born March 17, 1978 in Riverside, California) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer whose done work for Geneon Entertainment, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Bandai Entertainment, Media Blasters, NYAV Post, New Generation Pictures, FUNimation Entertainment, Studiopolis, and Viz Media. He's most known for his roles as Franky in One Piece, Germany in the Hetalia Series, Isshin Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki in Bleach, Dio Brando in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Laxus Dreyar in Fairy Tail and Ragna the Bloodedge in BlazBlue: Alter Memory. Biography Seitz began acting in plays age the age of fourteen when he tried out for, and got into The King and I. He continued doing theater through high school, and took acting and singing lessons. Prior to his current level of involvement in the voice-over industry, he taught English studies at his high school alma mater and received a Bachelor of Arts in Creative Writing, Master of Fine Arts in Creative and the Performing Arts Writing (both from UC Riverside). Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Malachite, Pro (ep. 14), Bodyguard (ep. 22), Redman/Akan (ep. 32), Painter (ep. 33) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - TV-Ashita Executive (ep. 48), Person in Line (ep. 50), Kunzite (flashback; ep. 89) (Viz Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Franky, Kuroobi, Rivers, Roshio, Mounblutain, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Hellsing'' (2001-2002) - Luke Valentine *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Raido Namiashi, Shisō *''Ikki Tousen: Battle Vixens'' (2003) - Shigi Taishiji, Chisen Rikaku *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Lee Linho *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Isshin Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki (eps. 244-366), Sentaro Kotsubaki, Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Boville (eps. 9-10) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Man (ep. 4), Sue's Uncle (ep. 14), Stone Age Man (ep. 22), Dice (ep. 42), Kaya's Dad (ep. 42) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Galian *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Seijiro (ep. 19) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kokuryo (eps. 16-17) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Death Hunter (ep. 14) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Yusk, JLF Cannon Operator (ep. 8), Britannian Ruffian (ep. 9), Britannian Officer (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Raul Creed, Guest 2 (ep. 19), Person (ep. 23) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Soichiro Kuzuki, Old Man (ep. 1) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Umehito Nekozawa *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Homeron the Second (ep. 17), Innkeeper (ep. 18), Informant (ep. 19) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Raido Namiashi, Gozu, Han, Ishikawa, Kitsuchi, Ryusui, Teuchi (2nd voice; eps. 90-480), Tokuma, Communications Team Ninja, Leaf Village Official, Sand Ninja (ep. 6), Sand Ninja (ep. 9), Sand Ninja (ep. 10), Zenza (ep. 75), Tenzen Daikoku (ep. 115), Guren (ep. 117), Hamaki Mimura (ep. 120), Ginji (ep. 122), White-Haired Teacher (ep. 127), ANBU (ep. 160), Better B (ep. 170), Ikkaku Umino (ep. 177), Medic Ninja (ep. 183), Jako (ep. 194), Henchman (ep. 195), Leaf Village Man A (ep. 198), Terai (ep. 198), Stone Village Man (ep. 199), Sada (ep. 224), Medic Ninja (ep. 328), Torture & Interrogation Force Member (ep. 331), Stone Ninja (ep. 336), Earth Council Member (ep. 349), ANBU Ninja (ep. 357), Allied Ninja (ep. 372), Aoda (ep. 374), ANBU (ep. 429) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Agni *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Nunnally's Aide (ep. 8), Yusk (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Ridō Kuran, Vampire (ep. 1), Hanabusa's Father (eps. 2-3), Zero's Father (ep. 11) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Laxus Dreyar, Edolas Citizen (ep. 93) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Sloth *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Agni *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Ivanovic, Man Talking on Phone (ep. 1), TV Vampire (ep. 1) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Starmon, IceDevimon, MailBirdramon, Olegmon, Pegasusmon, Divermon (ep. 4), Ebidramon (ep. 5), Goblimon (ep. 7), Icemon (ep. 11), Smoke Monster (ep. 34), Centaurumon (ep. 44), Marusumon (ep. 45) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Simon Brezhnev, Syndicate Member #4 (ep. 13) *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Midora *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Chloe's Grandfather, Beach Boy (ep. 22), Student (ep. 32) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Dio Brando *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Andrew Mills/Agil *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Keith Shadis, Additional Voices *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Franken Stein, Hatomune Transporter 1 (ep. 3) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - King Mercenare, Mr. Kittredge, Classmate, Clara's Associate (ep. 1), Man in Line (ep. 1), Gloomy Guy (ep. 2), Clara's Grandfather (ep. 3), Film Crew (ep. 5), Producer (ep. 11), Cleaner (ep. 13) *''Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks'' (2013) - Vox *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Ira Gamagoori *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Dio Brando, Sailor C (ep. 1) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Kunzite, Kino's Crush (ep. 5), Teacher (ep. 5) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Chosokabe Motochika *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Andrew Mills/Agil *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Keith Shadis *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Simon Brezhnev, Biker Gang B, Robber (ep. 5), Shiki's Underling (eps. 5, 9), Heaven Slave (ep. 15), Ikebukuro (ep. 4), Kidnapper #4 (ep. 16), Man (ep. 17) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Tanktop Master, Sea Creature (ep. 8), Hero Association Commissioner (ep. 9), Announcer (ep. 11), Electric Catfish Man (ep. 17), Face-Ripper (ep. 18), Narcisstoic (ep. 19) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Doppo Kunikida, Reida *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (2016) - Emperor *''Joker Game'' (2016) - John Gordon *''Konosuba! God's Blessing on This Wonderful World'' (2016) - Verdia *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Drakon *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Musashi Goda, Muto, Monster (ep. 1), Male Student H (ep. 2), Smile Leader No. 3 (ep. 3), Hitoshi (ep. 6), Security Guard D (ep. 10), Lackey (ep. 11) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Enji Todoroki/Endeavor *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Kadomon Rish, Young Men's Leader, Betelgeuse's Second Finger (Man 1) (ep. 23) *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - Kairi Shishigou *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Yagyu, Yoga Instructor, Additional Voices *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Mario Luis Zurita *''Baki'' (2018) - Reichi Ando, Spectator 5 (ep. 23), Journalist (ep. 24), Reporter (ep. 25), Monk 3 (ep. 26), Servant (ep. 26), Yōō Chō (ep. 26) *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Takuma Miura, Mystery Face C *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Shamil Volkov Anime Shorts *''Sushi Ninja'' (2014) - Elite Ninja (ep. 1) OVAs & Specials *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Luke Valentine, Attacker 1 (ep. 7), Vatican Officer (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Sagittarius Sisyphe *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Syam Vist (eps 4-7), Operator (ep. 7) *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Franky *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Franky *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Franky *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (2016) - Franky, Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Kuroobi *''Aggretsuko: We Wish You a Metal Christmas'' (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Israel Hands *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) - Franky *''Redline'' (2009) - J.P. *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Kunihiko Jinnouchi *''009 Re:Cyborg'' (2012) - Geronimo Jr. (Cyborg 005) *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) - Pippin, Additional Voices *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - David Anderson, Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Franky *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Shino's Father, Additional Voices *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - Pippin, Additional Voices *''Resident Evil: Damnation'' (2012) - Scarecrow *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate'' (2013) - Antonio Redgrave, Temperantia *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Pippin, Additional Voices *''Patema Inverted'' (2013) - Jack *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Takamine *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Franky *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Andrew Gilbert / Agil *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Barton Rosch *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Franky *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) - Takuya Gotou, Masahiro Hashimoto Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Navyth Arlund, Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Olberic *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Jeritza, Death Knight, Lambert *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Corona Citizen Voice Director *Aggretsuko *Aggretsuko: We Wish You a Metal Christmas *Durarara!!x2 *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Writer *Aggretsuko *Aggretsuko: We Wish You a Metal Christmas *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters *Fire Emblem: Three Houses *The Future Diary *Hell Girl (eps. 4, 6-7, 10, 12, 15, 18, 21, 23, 26) *Hellsing Ultimate *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost *Princess Jellyfish *Summer Wars *Wolf Children External Links *Patrick Seitz at the Internet Movie Database *Patrick Seitz at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles